On Golden Wings
by Moshi-Mo
Summary: (AU)Kagome Higurashi had always been sort of a klutz. She usually excused it as a phase, but when forbidden secrets and a certain silver-haired boy from her past jump into her life, she decides to seek help. The problem? No one else can see him. InuKag.
1. Prologue: The Sound of Your Voice

_Something I felt like starting on the urge of the moment..or well week._

_Since my computer just came back from the shop and all my stuff was fried, I'm not sure when I can update next. I don't even have Microsoft Word. I'm using WordPad. I feel so..desperate. sniff._

_Anywho..Gomen, gomen, GOMEN for the lack of updates..as I said my computer was busted, and I'm currently facing very rough times in my life, as well as severe writer's block as a result. Arigatou gozaimasu to everyone who continued to review and have been patient enough to wait for me (without flames )._

_I promise to try to update soon..more word to come on the status of fics..check profile later for details. -_

_Ahhhhh I want to beat myself senseless! I'm starting yet another story..I'm so pathetic, ne?...I'm extremely sorry for lack of updates, again, but I really appreciate every's support through this. To put it simply, I ran into some family issues, resulting in ..let's say..a need for help and guidance. Ok? Ok. -_

_Well..let's see if I can pull this off, shall we? Hope you enjoy!_

_**On Golden Wings**_

****

**Chapter 1: The Sound of your Voice**

....__

**Prologue**

"Kagome! Kagome, where are you?"

The little girl's head shot up as she rose to her feet and turned to her mama's voice. A bright smile came onto her face as she called back.

"I'm by the stream mama! Can we please stay a while longer? _Please_, pretty please?"

She tensed as she waited for her mother's response, her tiny body jumping with anticipation. Her mother's sigh came through the small brush before her voice followed.

"Fine, but only a few more minutes longer. We don't want to miss lunch. Don't go far Kagome, hear me?"

She beamed. "Hai, mama! Arigatou!"

She turned and looked into the crystalline waters that rushed by. She began to skip along the side of the river downstream. She hummed quietly to herself as she followed the fish in the water, until a small clink made her gasp. She quickly fell to her hands and knees as she searched the grass. Her stormy eyes surveyed the area, her arms fanning out around her, as she searched for her treasure.

Her left hand brushed against something, and she quickly turned and sighed relief as she found it glistening in the midday sun. Her tiny fingers fumbled with the clasp, but she finally locked it around her neck. She picked up the small heart dangling from the silver chain, and carefully opened it.

She gazed lovingly at the picture of her father in the miniature frame, before closing it and holding it tightly to her heart. Her small hands encompassed the tiny heart, as she bowed her head in reflective thought. She had lost her father only three years before, and the memories were still fresh in her mind, along with the pain. But over time she had come to remember the good times, and had learned to push the pain and grief behind her and try to be happy. She knew that he would want her to be.

She resumed her merry dance along the shores of the river. She watched the fish swim downstream, listened to the birds sing their merry songs, and chased the butterflies in the air, watching as they set down on the delicate petals of the lilac flowers.

In the corner of her eye, a small glistening item caught her attention. She turned to the source of light, and slowly walked to the edge of the river, peering into the aqua waters. A small jewel law among the rocks and sediment, and she made a sound of delight. The shining orb beckoned her.

Her eyes darted down as she re-arranged her footing, getting down on her hands and knees. She rolled up non-existant sleeves, as her hand tentatively reached out to the shiny object. The water rushed by exceedingly fast, small waves licking at the hems of her skirt, but she failed to notice.

Her tongue curled up outside her lips in a cute fashion, as she reached, becoming dangerously closer to the unseen rapids. Her arm stretched out as her small fingers flexed anxiously, wanting to hold the small jewel in her palm. She was more than half-way leaning over the waters now, as the jewel suddenly began to glow a brilliant pink, softened by the waters, yet brightened by the sun's rays. Her mind turned blank, as her eyes became void of emotion, the enchanting spell of the orb calling to her, calling for her.

Her mouth opened slightly as her fingers dipped into the water creating small swirls around the foreign digits. Her middle finger brushed the top of the jewel, as everything suddenly came back in a disturbing reality. She gasped as a rush of water pulled her into the river and under the surface. Her fingers dug into the soil around the jewel, grabbing it, as sediment lodged itself under her nails.

Her head came crashed to the surface, gasping for air, as her legs and arms brushed across rocks, producing scrapes and cuts. Her fingers tightened instinctively around the jewel as she brought it to her view above the raging water, struggling for air and control. Her breathing became quick and panicked as she continued to rush down the waters.

Her ears picked up a frightening sound; rushing water. Extreme amounts of rushing water, and a dull roar that became louder with every passing second. Her small eyes widened as she looked downstream only to see...air. She gasped as she tried in vain to swim back upstream, but the currents were too strong. Tears of desperation leaked over, as her small frame began shaking in the water. She didn't want to die, she wanted to be with mama. She wanted to see Sota, she wanted to live, she wanted to have fun, she wanted to love. She wanted to be alive for her father.

The water's edge rushed closer, a few metres away now, as she gave up her struggle. Her hand fisting the jewel unknowingly came up to her heart, as her other struggled to keep her above water. Just before she went over the edge, she screamed out of desperation.

"Please, whoever you are, someone help me!"

Her eyes squeezed shut as her cries echoed through the forests and the heavens above. Time seemed to stand still as her small body was thrown over the edge of the cliff, waters rushing just behind her, as she began her descent head first. Half-way down the waterfall, her eyes opened, half-lidded with tears, as she noticed her palm glowing. They opened fully, her hair flying violently around her, as her fingers opened, revealing the jewel, shining with a blinding light.

A rush of wind swept around her, shooting downwards past her in visible gusts, pulling out around the bottom, as the gales turned pink, before flying up on either side of her into the skies above. A bright light exploded through the clouds, as her tear-stricken eyes widened, an enchanting ray shining down onto the space around her in a protective circle. Her mind became numb as a figure came down in the midst of the light.

His body approached her at amazing speeds, as the rush of the water crashing onto the rocks below her became eminently loud. His body urged towards her, as wings burst through his back, folding backwards to give him more speed. He reached a hand to her, as he began closing the gap, the rocks approaching dangerously fast. Her left hand rose to his silhouette as it shook violently, her eyes a strange sort of dulled fear.

Her eyes squinted as she tried in vain to make out his face, but the light behind him prevented her from seeing. Wisps of silver floated around him, as he approached her, almost urgently. She could hear the rocks mere meters away as his fingers brushed hers, before grasping onto her hand tightly, his wings shooting out with angelic grace, slowing their descent drastically, as he veered to the left, away from the water.

She felt his other arm curl around her waist, and pull her to his body. His hand held her head to his chest, so she couldn't see his face. Her eyes were wide with shock and disbelief, her breath short and forced, as if she took in air she would wake up and would still be descending to her death. Streams of wind flew around her, as his body shielded her from the harsh blows. She angled her head to the side, and gasped at the view.

The water that had so shortly ago symbolized death and loss, now shone brillantly as part of a calmed lake, branching off of the stream after the drop. Bright green grass spread out from the soil surrounding, soon followed by emerald trees and bushes. She felt herself descending, as she buried her face in his chest once more.

She felt them touch ground, as her savior's body righted itself, his feet touching the ground. Her head began to spin lightly, as her vision faded in and out. The sun shone down upon them, masking his face from her view once again. Distant voices rang in her head, unnoticed, as the world revolved around only them.

He slowly, gently set her down on the warm grass, as he crouched infront of her, crouching, his arm draped casually over his knee. His wings folded back in a humbling manner, as a clawed hand reached for her forehead. The calls of others became more frequent followed by the dim ring of sirens. His hand brushed the bangs out of her eyes, as they drifted close slowly, struggling to re-open. When they did, her world blurred, as she struggled to distinguish his outline against the sun.

His fingers brushed over her eyes, closing her lids, as a state of peace and fatigue consumed her body. He spoke, quietly, for her ears only, as the calls became louder and more insistent.

"Sleep, Kagome. Rest, and take care of yourself."

She memorized his voice, recording it to memory, the voice of her savoir, the words forever etched into her mind. Her mouth opened to speak, but her voice wouldn't work. His hand came to rest on hers, as her mother's voice rang through the trees, like a guardian.

Her guardian angel.

_Wahhhhh!!!_

_Gomen again for EXTREME lack of updates.. and screwed up spacing..just what I need now, eh? Damn technology.._

_I'll try and get everything back in order.. my -cough(IDIOT)cough- father tried to install microsoft office with Word, Excel etc...but instead resulted in locking out any sources of typing for me. Needless to say I was just a _bit_ PO'd._

_So, now that I finally learned the value of Wordpad, I shall resume updates as frequently as possible, and hope to finish up some old stories in order to persue new ideas and concepts I have._

_Once again, thanks to all who have supported me and waited for me to update at my own speed when I managed to get my life back in order. Oh, and thanks to all the people who actually take time to read my desperate ANs -_

_More info on upcoming stories and updates posted on my profile!_

_Luv ya!_

_Moshi =)_


	2. Those Amber Eyes

_I'm baaaaaaaaacccckkkk (insert creepy/annoying music)!!!_

_Now that I'm done with that...-.-;;_

_Yes I'm back. I can hear the crowds cheering!!...Ehehehe...TT_

_But seriously..I'm going to try to put an extreme effort into updating at an extremely dangerous pace, most likely resulting in CTS. Wish me luck!_

_So while my computer was in the shop I began to daydream and think up a series of twisted plots involving magical creepy faires, controlling governments, disturbing psychos, surprising pasts and chocolate. Wow. And, to the horror of many around me, I'm planning on starting them and taking the ideas in my warped mind and typing them up! Yay! .;;_

_So much more updates to (hopefully) be expected in the near future (knock on wood) OO;;_

_Thanks to all who have waited for me to return from the fiery depths of hell! Let's continue, shall we? =)_

**_QQ_**

**_On Golden Wings_**

**Chapter 2: Those Amber Eyes**

**_QQ_**

"_Goooood morning Tokyo! Rise and Shine! It's 6:32 of the a.m., weather and traffic to come up next, but first let's start your day off with some music. You're listening to-_"

The talking man was cut short as Kagome's finger roughly jabbed the 'off' button. She stood, indecisive, in the middle of her room as she weighed her options.

'Bed? Or shower..?'

Her eyes drifted to her soft, warm bed, staring hungrily.

'Bed?'

But on the other hand she couldn't be late...and the hot water was tempting.

'Or shower..?'

She continued to stand in the room, her quest to silence the alarm clock bringing her out of bed, so she could whack it from its spot on her shelf.

With a heavy sigh she shuffled her feet to the bathroom, successfully wasting five minutes through careful deliberation. Entering the small room, she sat down on the edge of the tub and twisted on the knobs, the calm sound of rushing water soothing her. It was something that always seemed to calm her down.

When the water was the right temperature, she pulled a small knob protruding from the faucet upwards, and pulled the curtains to prevent and spray. She quickly exited the bathroom, and headed down the main hallway to the closet. Her bare feet shuffled on the plush carpet, as she grabbed two new towels, for her hair and body respectively, and returned to the bathroom.

As she closed the door behind her, she quickly slipped out of her night clothes and into the steaming water. Her body shivered upon contact, as a heavenly sigh excaped her lips. Her eyes closed, relaxed, as she began to scrub herself clean.

Kagome worked as a professor at one of the nearby universities, specializing in Science. For the past year she had seen all, heard all, and lived all but in the end she wouldn't trade it for a thing. This year would be the second anniversary of her arrival, and the thought of it brought a smile to her face.

She grabbed her body scrub, and popped the lid, squeezing small amounts onto her arms, rubbing it in. The soothing smell of tangerine floated around her as she felt her body charge. Oh, how she loved her body scrubs. Applying shampoo to her hair, she scrubbed vigorously, massaging her scalp. Her stomach growled absently and the smallest of frowns crossed her face. It quickly passed, though, as she realized 'Roku was doing the breakfast runs this morning.

Ah yes, Miroku, or as she lovingly called him, "'Roku". He had been one of the first to welcome her with open arms, and had turned out to be one of her greatest friends. Well, actually, more like the older brother she never had. He was quirky, energetic, caring and perverted. Hey, you can't have everything. But she loved him the way he was. Although sometimes to her colleagues' dismay.

After rinsing her hair and making sure all suds were gone, she turned off the water regrettingly, as she stepped out of the shower, wrapping the towl around her body. She flipped her head over and grabbed her hair towel, bringing it to her scalp and rubbing her hair, drawing some moisture out.

Flipping her hair up again, she dropped the towel on the toilet as she secured the one around her body. She brushed her hair out, and finger-combed it lightly, as she reached under her cabinet for her hair dryer. Plugging it in, she wiped the mirror of the thin layer of moisture with the back of her arm, as she flipped the on switch. The warm air tingled her skin, giving her goosebumps as she tossed her hair back and forth into the heat.

Seven minutes later she emerged from the bathroom, and put on her underwears. Slipping into some pantyhose, she walked to her personal closet, opened the door, and viewed her choices.

'Hmm...black, black, ooh, grey!..and black. Oh, wait!'

Turning around she walked to the chair in the corner of her room, where her new suit lay untouched in its wrapper. Beaming, she took of the plastic sheet, cut the tags, and slipped into her outfit.

It consisted of three pieces, a blouse, a skirt and a jacket. The blouse was a plain white colour, but accented the other two pieces fairly well. She left the top few buttons open to reveal some skin, but not enough so it wasn't proper. The collar had a sewed pattern of flora and vines, making a beautiful design on the otherwise plain blouse, the edges folded down atop the jacket's. The skirt was a tan colour, a straight pencil fashion, but stunning on her none-the-less. The jacket was in a matching colour, with small pockets on the side. The buttons were white, but dulled so as to not contrast the soft tones of the suit. It fit her snugly, accenting her curves, but still giving her enough room to move freely.

She ran her fingers through her hair once more, before pulling it up into a loose ponytail, her bangs and unruly pieces of hair falling to frame her face. She wasn't a big fan of make-up, other than the occasional light eyeliner or concealer. Adding a nude gloss to her lips, she stood back and smoothed the invisble wrinkles in her skirt. After switching angles and giving an approving nod, she walked to her dresser to add the final touch.

Returning to the mirror, her fingers opened the catch, and secured her locket around her neck. Her hands drifted down on either side of her head slowly, as she watched her reflection. Her right hand paused, two fingers resting lightly on the silver heart as her eyes softened.

She shook her head, and smiled, glad with what she saw. The suit made her look more mature, and frankly, she looked like she could kick ass. She smiled again.

Walking to the bathroom, she unplugged the hair dryer and stuck it under the counter. Brushing her teeth, she rinsed her brush off before exiting the bathroom and closing the door behind her. Walking to the doorway, she paused at the shoe rack to grab her tan heels. She had had them for much longer than her suit, but they were in fairly decent condition and she _loved_ them.

As she balanced on one foot, she started hopping slightly and lost her balance.

"Woah.."

She started hopping in circle-like motions, one hand stuck to her shoe, the other flailing around wildly. In one fluid motion, she jumped, landed on her heel the wrong way, and began to fly backwards. Her head hit the wall lightly, as her rump came crashing to the floor. She was lucky, though. The shoe rack broke her fall. Wait, the _shoe rack_?!

"No-o-o..." she moaned, as she picked up the little wooden pieces, "I just got this one too...I hope I can still return it."

Sighing, she rose to her feet. Brushing herself off, and finally slipping into her other shoe, she grabbed her briefcase and her keys as she walked out the door, locking it behind her, and to the elevator.

Truth be told, she had always been sort of a klutz. Every now and then she would slip, or walk into something, but she usually managed to avoid the catastrophic. 'Roku said that she was blessed, but she waved it off saying that she had nearly killed herself a couple of times already. It was true, though, and all her life one particular time had, and would continue to be, stuck to her memory. But no matter.

The doors dinged as she stopped at the main floor. Walking out the door as more filtered in, she headed out the front to wait for her ride. She needn't wait long, for her friend was usually punctual, more so than her, and she was there within a minute.

The blue Saturn pulled around the corner and into the apartment's driveway. She smiled as she walked to the passenger side, opening the door and sliding in.

"Hey Kags! New suit, huh? I like it, it looks really good on you," the brunette commented.

Kagome flashed her a smile, as her head went back to her lap as she buckled herself in. "Yeah, I just got it yesterday. I needed some variety from the usual black and white. I was lacking color, ya' know?"

The brunette, Sango, nodded her head as she signaled a lane change and pulled out of the driveway onto the side street.

"I think I'm way overdue for some self spoiling, but I just don't have the time anymore," she commented with a slight smile.

Kagome game a small smile as she sat watching the trees fly by out the window. Her elbow held up her head, propped up against the inside of the door, as she sighed. Thank the Gods for her friends, they know how lost she would be without them.

Her childhood had been one less than perfect. Her father had died when she was at a young age, leaving her mother to support her, her baby brother Sota and her grandpa. It had been a tough struggle, and it took them awhile until they fell into a routine that had most likely saved their lives. Having something to do had helped distract them from the grief of their loss, and served as a purpose for living to the next day.

But the worst part about her childhood had been the loneliness. The rejection, teasing and bullying that came from the everyday school experience. As a child she had been extremely clumsy and accident prone, often resulting in the seemingly harmless verbal attacks. But when she would have to stand and read, or would be put on the spot, everybody would stare at her, watching, _waiting_ for her to make a mistake. She would grow nervous and would stutter or stumble over her words which would result in the class erupting in a chorus of laughter. No-one knew how hard and deep the sounds cut her, leaving eternal scars on her soul, imprinted into who she was.

And, ironically enough, she now taught in one. But her rough and rocky past had inspired her in a way to help others cope with their problems, and over the past year she had become someone that the students knew they could talk to about anything with complete honesty and trust, knowing she wouldn't betray their confessions to the public.

A rough bump in the road brought her flying back to reality as the entire car shook. Her elbow slipped, and her forehead came crashing down on the car door as it connected with a painful thud. She moaned in pain as Sango cursed softly beside her.

"Damn potholes...Sorry Kags, I didn't see that one," she apologized, a hesitant smile on her face.

Kagome was quick to reassure her that she was fine, as she giggled softly despite her pain. She could feel the pressure behind her eyes forming already and knew she was in for one hell of a headache.

Soon enough they were at the campus, and Sango pulled into her reserved parking space. Kagome could recognize Miroku's car a few spaces down, and her stomach rumbled in anticipation. She blushed lightly as she retrieved her bag, and walked with Sango to the front door.

They made light conversation, a few laughs here and there as they approached the staff room. Sango reached for the handle and pushed it downward, and moved forward into the room holding the door open for Kagome. She smiled and nodded, as she entered the room. As soon as she did, the smell of warm danishes and other fattening pastries filled her nose. Sango apparantly smelled it too, and Kagome could see her trying to restrain from drooling.

"Something smells good," she whispered, and Kagome nodded. Following their noses, they turned the corner to find Miroku sitting on the couch munching on a strawberry danish. Kagome made a mad dash for the goods, as Sango sat down on the couch as far away from Miroku as possible. Kagome rolled her eyes as she plucked a cinnamon danish from the group, and sat down between them, knowing Miroku wouldn't dare try anything on her.

"Hey 'Roku," she smiled and he gave a small smile in response, his eyes glued to the small television suspened in the corner across them. "What'cha watching?"

"Jerry, what else?" He managed to say, before returning all attention to the violent, cussing couple on the screen.

Kagome and Sango sighed simultaneously, and Kagome's fingers itched for the control. She hated watching these shows, expecially early in the morning, and she didn't know if she could stomach it.

Her hand silently crawled to the converter between Miroku and herself, as she tried not to draw his attention to her actions. Although it didn't seem she could if she tried, considering how engrossed he was with the show.

Her finger brushed it, as she quietly grabbed it, and brought it back to her body slowly. She was about to take a bite of her danish, when Jerry spoke to the audience.

"Coming up after the commercial break, women who dressed like men who dressed like women to get back at their newly-revealed gay lovers. Stay tu-"

Kagome abruptly changed the channel and took a bite of her 'healthy' breakfast, ignoring Miroku's whine of complaint.

"Oh come on, it was just getting good too!"

She shrugged nonchalantly and channel surfed for a bit before forking over the converter to Sango, who failed to find anything of interest either. Eventually they turned the television off altogether and sat in a cofortable silence eating their breakfast.

"Thanks for the danishes 'Roku," Kagome spoke inbetween bites.

"No prob Kags," he shrugged, and continued to munch on his danish.

She attempted to make conversation a few more times, but could sense some bad vibes between the Sango and him, so eventually she gave up. She had to get to her class anyway, there was roughly ten minutes until first bell. She brushed her hands off and stood, checking her outfit for crumbs, before gathering her things.

"Well, I better be going. I have to get to the other end of the campus, so I'll get a head start. Are we still on for lunch?"

Sango brightened, and confirmed, before standing to gather her own things. Miroku followed suit and since the mood had lightened a bit, she made small talk as they walked through the hall until they had to part ways. Eventually she was walking by herself through the empty halls, since heaven forbid any of the students be here _early_.

As she rounded a corner, she ducked her head from habit, having quickly learned the ways of the busy hallway. Failing to see the bucket the janitor had left from the previous night, her foot slammed into it, and she lost her footing, falling forward. Her briefcase went flying from her hands as she put her arms out infront of her, bracing herself for the fall. She shut her eyes, and braced herself for the impact; but it never came.

Instead she felt herself him a solid warmth, and she tensed. Raising her head, her eyes met with a black shirt. Her head rose slowly as she took in her rescuer's appearance, as her eyes finally raised to meet his. She took in a sharp breath as she stared into his enchanting eyes. His enchanting _amber_ eyes. Silver hair flowed from his head, and he wore a grey and red trucker hat covering the top of his head.

She realized she was staring, when he coughed, and she blushed, her cheeks turning rose. She brought her feet in to balance herself and quickly rightened, hoping to preserve some dignity. She willed her face to return to the normal color, as she took a deep breath.

"Thank you. I...well...I haven't seen you around here before. Are you a new student?"

He smirked, in a way that made her heart race, despite the fact that she knew nothing about him.

"You could say that," he replied. She looked away wondering what she should say, if she should say something at all. Her gaze dropped to her feet as her hands fidgeted nervously behind her back. He spoke, and she found something about his voice strangely familiar and comforting.

"Well I should be going." He said it in a way that left no room for debate. She lifted her head to speak, but when she looked to the space infront of her he was no longer there. Her head cocked slightly to the side as she blinked. She turned and walked to the corner, looking around to the other hall but he wasn't there either. She raised an eyebrow, but shook herself off, walking over to her forgotten briefcase and retrieving it.

She straightened and proceded to her classroom which was, thankfully, now nearby since her knees suddenly felt like jelly. She sifted through the few early-risers that now littered the school, promises of more to come. But her mind wasn't on the hallways or where she stepped. She kept seeing those captivating eyes, how they bore into her soul, and the silver hair that cascaded around his shoulders, brushing her lightly as the wisps swung with movement.

Making it to her classroom, she entered and closed the door behind her, leaning against the wall, her hand to her heart as she tried to calm her racing blood. She took deep breaths and tried to steady her heartbeat. But whenever she closed her eyes, all she would see was the beautiful amber orbs.

She sighed as she slumped down in her chair. It was going to be a long time until lunch came around.

**_OOOOOOO_**

Nearly two and a half extremely long hours later, Kagome found herself standing outside the building at their usual meeting spot. Her classes had been a bit less inspiring for her today, her mind on other matters.

Seeing as she was early, she walked to the nearby park bench and stretched her legs infront of her, raising her arms over her head as she held her breath, eventually letting it out in a rush of air. Her arms and legs became slack, as her hands rested in her lap, her face pulled into a delicate frown as she thought about _him_ for the umpteenth time.

She knew she hadn't seem him before, she would have recognized him anywhere by those eyes and hair. And handsome features. But that wasn't important right now. But there was something else nagging at the back of her mind, a little voice that wanted to speak but couldn't quite make itself loud enough to be heard. There was something about him...something that she felt she knew. Something that, in his prescence even if she had only met him this morning, calmed her and provided her with a sense of security. Warmth encompassed her, and time stood still in his arms. But...was that _right_?

Her hands shook slightly in her lap, and she pressed the together, wringing them to stop her nervousness. Her thoughts were childish, no more than a simple infatuation. But no matter how much her mind told her so, her heart disagreed.

A breeze blew by her to her left, as her hair rustled in the wind, her skirt swaying slightly. She lifted her head and breathed deep the crisp air, her eyes closed and relaxed and, for the first time that day, she didn't see his face. A small smile came to her features, and she slowly opened her eyes. Her head drifted left, and she glanced around the yard, but found herself having to a double-take.

A lone figure stood in the yard under one of the giant trees, one of many that were scattered throughout the campus. But it wasn't that somebody was there, the matter was of who it was. His silver hair blew in the calming wind, dancing around his face. His hands were in his pockets, as he leaned casually against the trunk of the tree. Her breath caught in her throat as he suddenly looked in her direction. Her eyes widened slightly, and she smiled at her. She found herself smiling back, despite the constant chant in her head.

'Baka, baka, baka...'

To her surprise, he pushed off lazily from the tree and began closing the couple dozen metre distance between them. She found herself gazing at her lap once again, as his footsteps came closer. She heard the rustle of clothing beside her, signaling to her that he had stopped infront of the empty seat beside her.

She raised her head to meet his face, and saw the questioning look on it. Smiling lightly, she slid over slightly and offered him a seat. He took it, and sat beside her as an awkward silence began to hang in the air.

"So..." she offered weakly. She saw him shrug out of the corner of her eye, his hands still in his pockets, the trucker hat still on his head.

"I never got your name," she started. Silence passed for a few minutes, and she chanced a glance, to see his face neutral. She wondered if she had been too forward and had offended him. She opened her mouth to apologize, when he replied.

"InuYasha. It's InuYasha." He spoke softly, and she strained to hear his words even in the close proximity.

She smiled. "Nice to meet you. I'm Kagome." She offered her hand, but he didn't seem to notice, or declined, so she drew back slightly offended. But she refused to let that dampen her mood.

"So, _are_ you a student here? You must be new around campus, at least. I haven't seen you in any of my classes."

His lips twitched upward slightly, and she watched with interest as she awaited his response.

"I am indeed new around here. But I don't take any of your subjects," he responded, a bit louder than the first time.

"Oh."

They sat in silence a bit longer, and Kagome twiddled her thumbs. She glanced at her watch, and noted that Sango and Miroku were late. She made a mental note to tease the girl about her unusual lack of punctuality.

"Well," she spoke suddenly, and she felt his eyes on her. "Maybe in time you'll want to check one of my extra courses out. It can be pretty interesting, you know, if you actually put an effort into learning the material."

He smirked, and she felt the blood rush to her face. She bowed her head so he didn't see her blush. She barely knew the man, and the slightest motion directed to her made her act like a schoolgirl. He spoke again, this time softer than the first. In fact, his voice was so quiet, she wondered if his words were meant for her ears.

"It's been so long..."

She blinked. "Pardon?"

His head rose from it's previously lowered position. It was his turn to blink in surprise, wondering how she had heard him. He gave a small smile, and shook his head before looking away.

"Nothing," he spoke.

She shrugged and brushed it off. If she ever talked to him again, she would like to know more about him. But until then, she wouldn't push personal boundaries. She liked the comfortable air that had suddenly encompassed them. She turned her head to watch him silently. For what, she didn't know...but something inside needed to see more, to watch him.

His head was facing forward, his gaze the same direction, as he stared off at an unknown object. She took in his features from a new light, unable to have seen him up close in such a manner before. Her stomach tightened into a knot, as unknown feelings and emotions rose. His eyes shone in the midday light, the golden rays of the sun glistening off his silver hair. His jaw bone was relaxed, but the natural way it rested made her realize just how handsome he was. She mentally berated herself for such shameful behaviour. She wouldn't be able to break the student-teacher relationship, and ogling him like she was, it was just as bad.

She watched as his brows furrowed in thought, his lips turning into a half-pout. His lips. Her tongue unconsciously darted out to wet her own, and she mentally slapped herself.

'Damnit, Kagome!'

He suddenly turned to face her, and her eyes widened, a respectable blush spreading across the bridge of her nose at being caught. At first she thought he would be disgusted, or upset. But when he didn't show either of the two emotions, she became slightly confused, a pretty frown forming on her own face.

He averted his gaze, his mouth opening as if to say something. Whatever he had to say, it looked as if he had trouble speaking about it, or telling her. He looked back at her, his eyes finding her own, and she held her breath. His eyes locked onto hers, and she found she couldn't look away if she tried. Not that she would ever want to, of course.

She watched as he took a deep breath, and opened his mouth to speak once again.

"Kago-"

"Kagome!"

She stiffened, and blinked. Turning around she saw Sango waving to her from the door they had agreed to meet. Miroku was behind her, leaning casually against the wall, watching her with concerned eyes. She frowned, before smiling. Making to turn back around, she began to speak.

"I don't know if you've met them yet, but let me introduce you to-"

She stopped mid-sentence, her eyes wide. The spot where InuYasha had been sitting a moment before was now empty. She blinked, and swallowed, an odd sensation coming over her. A small breeze blew through the yard, and she found her eyes drifting to the skies above.

"Kagome..." Sango's voice brought her back to earth, and she turned to find her watching her intently, her eyes filled with concern. "Who were you talking to?"

At first Kagome had no words. They had seen him, hadn't they? She had been standing there with Miroku before they called her name, so obviously they would've seen at least _some_ part of him, right? But judging by the looks on both Sango's and Miroku's faces, apparantly not. Which lead her to her next question.

'I'm not imagining things...am I?'

Her eyes drifted downwards, but as soon as they had dropped, they rised again, the familiar smile placed on her face.

"Mm, no-one Sango," she answered with a smile.

The young woman observed her critically, before grinning and motioning for her to come. Kagome gladly obliged, feeling the familiar sensation of hunger run across her stomach. She jogged slightly to make up for the lost distance. Approaching her side, she slowed down to a walking pace, as Miroku pushed off the wall to join them.

Light conversation ensued, followed by an increasingly joking one. By the time they made it to the small bistro, Kagome had loosened up greatly. But no matter how she tried, no matter how hard she wanted to... she just couldn't stop thinking about InuYasha.

**_OOOOOOO_**

"Ah, yes, I'll have the chicken sandwich," Miroku responded, the waitress having come to take the orders.

Kagome was next, seeing as Sango still couldn't make up her mind. "Grilled cheese," she replied with a smile, as the woman took her menu.

Sango looked up from her menu, still trying to decide.

"Well...I guess I'll have the tuna salad."

"Tuna salad?" Miroku asked, his nose wrinkling.

She raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, tuna salad." Kagome made a face as well. Sango blinked, before leaing back a bit from the table.

"What's wrong with a tuna salad?"

Kagome giggled a bit. "Nothing, Sango-chan. I guess I've just never been fond of any form of food that comes from water."

She nodded, and rested her head back against the booth wall. Kagome was to her left, Miroku across from her. All in all, although it seemed a bit cramped, it was cozy enough for all their likings.

Kagome's eyes unfocused, as they stared at a random dot on the table design. She couldn't help thinking...

She hadn't have been imaging all those conversations...had she? Is that possible? Well, of course it is. But she had made physical contact. And she had never had any hallucinatory issues in the past. It just didn't add up.

Miroku seemed to notice her pensive look. "Penny for your thoughts?"

She blinked and started, yawning slightly and smiling. "Can I have that penny first?"

He rolled his eyes and she made a face, before becoming serious once more. "Sango...when I was sitting on the park bench earlier. Did you happen to see a boy, about our age, with silver hair?"

The woman in question acquired a look of concentration.

"Mm...nope, sorry Kagome-chan. Should I have noticed someone?"

She shook her head, and returned to staring at the dot on the table, waiting for her food while Miroku and Sango began conversation.

But without knowing it, Sango had hit the nail square in the head. _Should_ she have noticed someone? Kagome's mind raced around, her calm outer manner revealing nothing about the inner turmoil she was experiencing. She wanted to know what was going on. She needed some answers, and she needed them fast before she began to rip her hair out.

So many questions, so many logical answers. Logical answers that came with proof that they weren't that logical after all. She had been talking to him, yes, and that was as natural as night and day. Until he disappeared. That's where it got weird. It was true, she might've been imaginating or creating him, he may simply be a figment of her imagination. But imaginatory beings didn't have solid body forms. After all, a mirage wasn't touchable. But he was. He had been. She remembered being in his arms, her worries fading. But what had been the most weird, was the shockingly clear sense of deja vù. The twang in her gut came so strong, it had almost hurt. She recognized his smell, his warmth, his comfort.

She sighed an ran a hand through her now untied hair, her actions unknown to the now bickering pair. She was confused. She was without answers. She was hungry.

But most of all...she was missing him. Missing InuYasha.

**QQ**

_Wow..longest chapter I've written in awhile. O.O_

_Does **anybody** know why the spacing is so fcked up here? I can't keep dividers and little anime faces working! Hence the screwed up smily faces ¬¬ So, until I figure out what to do with this piece of crap, dividing sections and fast forwards in time or setting will be represented by a bolded, italic letter repeated. Easy enough, I hope. I seriously want my formatting back :'(_

_I've got some good news and bad news..the bad news first, k? :P_

_The bad news is I'm going to my cousin's cottage, therefore will not be able to update for two days. Only two days! Don't kill me!_

_The good news..I'll be using that time to continue my brainstorming. And considering my cousing 'Beanie', as I like to call her is such an inspiration and help to my writing when I'm stuck will be there, I'm sure I can find some more ideas and hopefully overcome my writer's block on my older stories._

_That being said, I'm glad that I finally started writing again. Even if it's not reviewed a bijillion times, I'm still glad. Writing is a release for my emotions and I was seriously going to smack my father if I didn't do something about it soon. teehee --.--;;_

_ALLLLLL-right...with that said, I really must get some sleep. I was up writing yesterday until roughly three (a.m.), woke up at quarter to ten and stayed awake the whole day. Now, it is currently 11:40 p.m.-ish, my hands cramp, my neck cramps, and I have to get up at twenty-five to seven to get on the road AT seven to be at their cottage._

_Needless to say, I'm in desperate need of sleep...and a coke. But I think I should settle for the previous of the two._

_Thank you to all who have reviewed, and everyone who has supported me. You guys mean a lot to me! :)_

_Now, I must wait for yet **another** few minutes..seeing as Aluna just came on my radio. Kick ass artist. If you haven't heard "All of my life" yet, get off your lazy buts and download it :)..you'll thank me later :)_

_I'll be back soon with more updates! Arigatou gozaimasu!_

_Ciao for now!_

_Moshi- =)_


	3. It's All in the Head

_Hey, I'm back! I had a _great_ time at my cousin's cottage. Except for those squirrels..don't ask =/_

_I've had a good day so far. I just got my hair re-highlighted and straightened so I'm a happy bunny =)_

_Anywho, sorry for the wait on updates. One, we had a major lightning storm, and, as a result, my internet and TV cable was knocked out. The horror! So, while I had this chapter typed, ready to update..I couldn't even get to the MSN homepage. -sigh- =/_

_Ok, here's my dilemma. I was thinking of adding another scene, therefore delaying the 'big' meeting of Inu and Kags for another day. But then I thought, 'you know what, screw it.' So expect some fun (hopefully) coming up. =)_

_Anyways, on with the chapter! I would leave so acknowledgements to my reviewers, but I can't access my online save folder or the actual review page on _

_So, thank you, thank you, thank you!!!!! To all who have reviewed._

_  
And if I remember correctly, someone mentioned that Kagome had finally met InuYasha. Yes, I know, I'm excited too! =)_

_And one more thing! Yes, I know I'm going on and on with this, but it's kind of important. If keeps buggering up my spacing and details, I **will** post, and continue to post in the future, on It will be under the same username, so it should be relatively easy to find. Thanks!_

_Oh! One thing else! I know, I said I was done, but I need some help on this. I was wondering if I should incorporate a song chapter. It's totally up to you guys, because at this point I don't really care, **but** I do have some optional songs in mind. Please let me know! Arigatou. =)_

_On with the chapter! (I think I already said that ¬.¬) Enjoy!_

_(P.s.: I know Kagome might seem sort of like a deranged psycho or OOC, but please bare with me. Wouldn't you go insane if you were interested in a supposed figment of your imagination? Thanks.)_

_**QQ**_

_**On Golden Wings**_

_**Chapter 3: **_

_**QQ**_

"Boring," Kagome yawned, as she flipped through the channels. Over five hundred stations, and nothing on. Shame.

"Boring. Boring, boring, boring!"

Turning the television off, she stood lazily on her feet and headed towards the kitchen. Opening the freezer door, she stuck her hand in, fumbling around.

After lunch today, she took a serious interest in her mental health. Uncountable, the number of times she had questioned herself. Unknown, the truth about this 'InuYasha', and who or what he is.

She sighed dejectedly, before her hand thumped against a familiar cylinder. With a small, 'ahah!', she pulled out the half-frozen tub of Ben and Jerry's. Closing the freezer door and shuffling to the drawer, she pulled out a spoon, walked to her living room, and slumped on her couch once again.

Jabbing the frozen chunk of milk, she tried to dig a spoonful out. Her fingers fisted around the handle of the spoon, as she twisted it, trying to dislodge a piece of the ice cream. Her tongue curled up at the corner of her mouth, as she finally got the spoon under a reasonable size of the chocolate chunks. She gave a tug, and the ball of ice cream rolled dangerously to the edge of the tub. One final fling, and she was about to let out a cry of triumph...but stifled it as the ball landed four feet into the middle of the room, infront of her coffee table.

Her head rolled forward as she laughed humourlessly. Placing the lid on the tub, she set the ice cream back in the freezer, before trudging back to her bedroom, around the semi-melted chunk of sugary goodness. She closed the door behind her silently, the latch locking with a soft click. She walked to her dresser, and placed her palms on either side of the center mirror.

She lifted her head to look at herself. She took a deep breath and let it out in a rush of air, her hands shaking slightly. Balling them into fists, she stood straight and calmed herself, her eyes closed. When she opened her eyes again, she forced a smile, and even she could see through it.

She rolled her eyes and flopped on her bed, in a star position. Her eyes gazed, unseeing, at her ceiling. She wasn't insane. She probably just had an episode, or something. Steeling her nerves with an approving nod, she rolled over and buried her face into the soft pillow. Sleep claimed her soon after.

But she failed to notice the soft glow of honey eyes watching her from the corner of her room.

_**OOOOOOO**_

"...Kagome, earth to Kagome?"

Kagome blinked. Her eyes fell on the woman across from her waving a hand in her face. She smiled and stilled Sango's hand, as her eyes returned to the public, walking casually by infront of the wall-sized mirror of the small café.

"Sorry Sango," she spoke, her voice almost a whisper. "I'm just not feeling too good today." She looked at the salad infront of her which, so short ago, looked tempting but now made her shudder.

"Do you have a headache?"

"No, I'm just not up to speed I guess. Thanks, though." She gave her friend a genuine smile, before returning her gaze to the busy traffice outside. The sound of Sango sipping her tea reached her ears, and she let out a barely audible sigh.

It had been two days now. Two days since she last saw him. Or at least thought she saw him. And now she was confused again. Resting her head on her palm, her elbow on the table, her eyes became filled with sadness. She missed him. She really did...

Was that wrong? Wasn't he _supposed_ to leave? She should be celebrating. But right now, she wasn't in the mood for anything other than going home, skipping the rest of her classes, and falling asleep on her warm bed and entering the land of ignorant dreams. She needed to escape the harsh reality of the world, or perhaps her own mind, and she needed to do it soon.

Her eyes drifted shut, as her mind continued to ramble on and on, unable to silence itself. Her lids slid open half-way as she observed the passerby.

That's when it happened. In a second, her eyes shot open, as her arm slid to the side, her hand slamming down on the table as a brace. She swallowed, as she watched the object of her gaze walk unknowingly by the café window. His silver tresses billowed behind him, as he continued casually down the sidewalk, his eyes aiding him in dodging the numerous people littering the street.

She stood abruptly, shaking the table once more as her coffee and salad overturn. Sliding out of her seat, she practically ran to the front entrance and out the door. Some part of her acknowledged the fact that Sango was calling her name, but her mind blocked it out. Her head turned left and right, before she caught a glimpse of his hair floating out of a back alleyway. She ran, dodging people with barely an apology, as her eyes locked on the brick wall outside alley.

Her hand reached out the wall, as her fingers made contact with the rough substance. She gripped the wall tightly, her knuckles scraping, as she used her velocity to swing her into the passage. Her hand clenched her shirt above her heart, as she took a shaky step inside. Her eyes warily searched the area, but she found no sign of him. She walked to the nearby dumpster and checked, the pipes and ladders, but she couldn't find him. Her eyes cast downwards as the beating of her own heart echoed wildly in her head.

She had been so close, so close to seeing him again. Screw the doctors and the medical technicalities, she wanted to _see him_. Even if he wasn't real.

Footsteps came from behind, but she didn't bother to look. A pair of hands grabbed her shoulders, as Sango's figure came into view. Her eyes remained downward, however, glazed over in sadness and disappointment. Sango's lecture went unheard, as she felt herself become pulled into a hug, before being carefully led back to the café.

But none of it mattered. Because she couldn't see him again.

_**OOOOOOO**_

The rest of the day had gone by painfully slow. Sango had kept glancing her worried looks, and Miroku had begun to do the same. She was grateful when the final bell rang, and Sango escorted her back to her house. After she finished chewing her out and giving her a hug, Kagome literally flew up to her apartment, preferring to use the steps other than the elevator. Although she regretted it after.

Heating up some instant noodles, she waited for them to cook as she sat at her kitchen table. No matter how she tried, she couldn't forget him. It seemed to haunt her, why, she didn't know. But something about him triggered a small part of her memory. His presecence had made her warm and comfortable, she had felt as if she had been untouchable.

She picked up her noodles and slurped them down, opting for an early retire to her bed. She took a quick shower and blew out her hair, not caring for the extra details, as she sat down on the edge of her bed and flipped off her socks. She proceded to change, and was about to crawl under the covers, when a small rattle echoed through her room.

She froze instantly, her body tense as her ears concentrated as best they could. When another small rattle sounded, followed by a glowing light, she found her eyes drifting to her bedside table. Sitting down cautiously, she opened the door and gasped. The jewel she had so long ago acquired now teetered slowly, a pink light shining from its center.

She took the jewel into her palm, and gazed into it longily as wisps of occasions filtered through her mind. She stroked it tenderly with her finger, as she felt incredible sadness and despair fill her heart. Her eyes stared into the pink orb as faces and images came to shape inside the swirling depths. She found her head drifting lower to the jewel, or maybe her hand was moving of its own accord. Either way, when she finally blinked back to life, the jewel was near her heart, her palm shaking slightly.

She opened the drawer and shoved the jewel in, slamming it and holding it shut with both hands, panting slightly. Shaking her head, she swallowed, the moisture welcomed by her dry throat.

Rolling over onto her bed, she stared at the wall, absently pulling up the covers. She took deep breaths, forcing herself to calm down. There was something about that jewel...it wasn't an everyday piece of jewelery, that was for sure. Her eyes drifted shut, as sleep beckoned to claim her, her temples pulsing numbly as the signs of an oncoming headache began to surface.

Her mind slowly halted its thoughts, falling prey to the warm emptiness of sleep. But relaxing and dreamless her night would not be.

_**LLL**_

_Falling. An incredible sense of fear and helplessness, as the air rushed around her body. The sun's light faded black, as clouds of darkness filled her vision. Her arms waved infront of her, as her fingers ached to grasp onto something real._

_She closed her eyes as the sinking feeling in her stomach increased to an almost nauseating point. Her body rotated, as she looked ahead of her path, trying to find a glimpse of something around her. But she saw nothing, as she continued to fall to an unknown destination._

_All of a sudden, a rush of warmth surrounded her, as a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist, pulling her to a sturdy frame. She tried in vain to turn her head and see the face of her rescuer, but she couldn't move as she was held fast to his chest. _

_He pulled upwards, and she felt herself being carried along with him. They climbed, until they broke through the dark clouds and light shone upon their faces. She squinted, as the sun dispersed the clouds, a sea of green trees unfolding below them. _

_She gasped, as they soared above the pines, the once foul air now fresh and light as she breathed deep. They dove forward, as he brought her to the ground. Her head lay against his chest, her heart beating in her ears. She breathed deeply, trying to catch a breath, as he gently pushed her away from his body. Her head rose to see him, but his features were drenched in a black veil. Her gaze slowly rose to his face, and to his eyes._

_His amber eyes._

_**LLL**_

Kagome slowly rose from the layers of sleep, as she stirred slightly in her bed. There was a soft rustling of material above her and her eyes opened, her world blurry in the midnight darkness. She blinked a few times, and found herself staring into the same amber eyes of her dream.

So she did what any logical person would do. She screamed her head off.

_**OOOOOOO**_

_Laaaaa la la another chapter done. This is where it gets interesting =D_

_I'm excited and eager to write the next chapter, so expect an update a.s.a.p._

_I **finally** got my internet back today, thank the gods, for I might've killed someone or something if I had to wait any longer._

_Thanks for all your reviews and support! I appreciate it greatly. Arigatou!_

_Stay tuned =)_

_Moshi_


End file.
